sploder_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Petit's Adventure
Petit's Adventure (プティの冒険 Puti No Bōken) is a series created by Rich3001k featuring Petit. Plot A 12-year old boy named Petit wakes up from a nap. The evil Vometronz and his minions launch an attack on the citizens and imprisons many. He gathers armies of snails and vampires to take over Kudzu. He initially wants to destroy it, but changes his mind and wants to rule it. However Petit and his friends want to stop him. Vometronz then sends his army to fight off Petit, but he is ultimately defeated. Petit frees the citizens afterward. Remake Rich3001k made a remake of the game called "Petit's Adventure Recoded" and many, if not all, is changed. It uses a modified version of Petit Lost in a Cave's engine and takes inspiration from Jumpie DEMO. Petit's Adventure 2 Rich3001k made a sequel to the game called "Petit's Adventure 2". This game explores some never-before seen places and shows that Vometronz doesn't wanna give up. Petit's Adventure 3 Yet another sequel, this game's antagonist is not Vometronz. At this point, he's being lazy but vows to get revenge. A whole new villain, by the name of Fuel.exe is now the villain. On Stage 3, Kipo (a character from 5guy) appears as a guest playable character. Petit Shore Petit was enjoying a vacation after defeating Fuel.exe but gets distracted by the treasures in the sewer. It's revealed Vometronz's forces retreated to the sewer. After fighting in the sewer, Petit wings to the sky and fights Vometronz aboard his blimp. This game is basically a mod of Petit 3 as gameplay is mostly the same, the sub-boss theme (Dave Hollis) is the same, it all happens because of Fuel.exe, and there is no prologue to it. However, it does not keep some of Petit 3's features (like the help signs). Petit Lost sub-series The 'Petit Lost' sub-series is focused on Petit (and also Shin and Izzy in "Petit Lost Again") getting lost in Snail's Spelunk and trying to escape. Petit Lost Again is officially the last installment of this sub-series. Plot of Petit Lost in a Cave Petit and Vometronz are fighting on top of a mountain when Vometronz pushes Petit in a cave, Snail's Spelunk. Vometronz blocks the entrance and now Petit must fight to get out. When Petit gets to the end, Vometronz is there waiting for the boss battle. When Petit defeats him, an exit appears and he escapes. When Petit escapes, part of the cave collapses. Plot of Petit Lost Again Petit, Shin, and Izzy are in Legume Plains but Piro swoops in and takes them away to Snail's Spelunk. Piro puts them in a different part of the cave, one that hasn't collapsed. Piro recruits some enemies to help him combat Petit and his friends. After Piro and Vometronz are defeated, they escape the cave. Petit Minigamez Petit Minigamez is a "minigame game". It is a game that is filled with minigames. Most levels have Petit as a player. It also has cameos of other characters from the series and from different series: *Level 1: Vometronz *Level 2: Izzy *Level 3: Shin *Level 4: Tigzon; Desert Wolf *Level 5: Jewel *Level 6: Sally Petit Fighter Petit Fighter is a fighting game based on Petit's Adventure. Petit must survive every fight until the time runs out. This game is ridiculously hard. These are the fighters: *Level 2: Shin *Level 3: Izzy *Level 4: X Yolo *Level 5: Jewel *Level 6: Xiph *Level 7: Hayd *Level 8: Vometronz *Level 9: ??? (Find out for yourself) Tigzon Lost in Petit's World This is a game that Rich3001k was originally making on Mangamixer's collab account, Tigzonworks, but has now made on his own account. This is not made by Mangamixer / Gamerdeath722. It was made after Petit's Adventure 2. Melee Petit It was announced in Petit Journal No. 2 that Petit will gain a new badger-like form, known as "Melee Petit". He gains this form using a Melee Spiral. He was originally going to debut in Petit's Adventure 2 but he didn't make the cut. The melee form officially debuted in Petit's Adventure 3, and Shin, Izzy, and Yolo are also revealed to have one. It it used to travel to different lands, but it wears off by the time they get there. Its full powers are revealed in Petit's Adventure 3 Stage 4. It doesn't appear in Petit Shore. Spin-offs by other members Dealwithitdewott planned a spin-off called Petit's Run, but it has been canceled due to being busy but he's planning to make another Petit spinoff called Petit Blast. Mangamixer planned a Petit's Land, but is changing it into Tigzon Land. Almightygoomy has made a Petit DLC Pack for Skyward Powers entitled Skyward Powers: Petit Edition. History Classic era (2/12/2013 - 6/8/2013) Petit debuted on Sploder on February 12, 2013 (Rich created him in real life in 2010). A couple days later, Dealwithitdewott put Petit in Crossover Project X. Aside from CPX, Petit wasn't heard from for about 3 and a half months. Hiatus era (6/9/2013 - 7/22/2013) This era did not last long. Petit's graphic got a newer skinnier, taller design. This wouldn't be kept because Rich3001k later decided he didn't like it. This era had a remake of the original, that would have been faithful to it. Modern era (7/23/2013 - now) This is the era that we all know and love. Petit got a better graphic styled after one of Ewboof666's graphics. This style has stuck since. The long awaited remake of the original was more of a reboot. Many things were changed. This is the era that is canon. Main series games *Adventure Demo (2/12/2013, retconned unofficial) *Adventure (2/16/2013, retconned unofficial, privated) *Adventure Levels 1 and 2 Rerelease (6/18/2013, retconned unofficial, privated) *Petit's Adventure Recoded (10/6/2013) *Petit's Adventure 2 (12/25/2013) *Petit's Adventure 3 Prologue (4/10/2014) *Petit's Adventure 3 Stage 1 (5/18/2014) *Petit's Adventure 3 Stage 2 (6/9/2014) *Petit's Adventure 3 Stage 3 (6/11/2014) *Petit's Adventure 3 Stage 4 (6/14/2014) *Petit Shore Stage 1 (6/29/2014) *Petit Shore Stage 2 (7/1/2014) *Petit Shore Stage 3 (7/4/2014) * Petit Shore Stage 4 (7/6/2014) Main Character *Petit Petit is the main protagonist of the Petit's Adventure series. He's an outgoing kid and he is rarely bothered by anything, but can be very fiery at times. He has a craving for tacos and is quite adamant. *Shin Shin is Petit's best friend and also rival. He is sometimes cocky and arrogant and he seems to be the one who is the angriest at Vometronz. Impulsive and naive at times, he likes competiting with Petit. *X Yolo X Yolo is one of Petit's friends. He is funny and is a bit silly. *Jewel Re Jewel is one of Petit and Shin's friends who wants to make a name for herself. She has a redesign in Petit's Adventure 3. *Izzy Izzy is one of Petit's friends. *Ballistic A weird ball thingy, he made his first appearance in Petit Minigamez, and has been the protagonist of Don't Try This at Home (non-canon), B Ball, and B Ball Plus. His girlfriend is a Puffy. *Xiph The Xiphs are a species of land swordfish that are very playful. Many Hayds have Xiphs, and Petit has a Xiph also. *Melee Melees are badgers that are friends with Xiphs. *Hayd The Hayds are the dominant species of Kudzu. They are similar to Toads of the Mario series. Petit has a living hoverboard / Hayd hybrid named Hayderboard. *Abby Abby is a Kudzuian girl who is in love with X Yolo, who returns the feelings. Villains *Vometronz the Red Creature Vometronz is the villain of the Petit's Adventure series and he's always wanting more. He will stop at nothing to destroy Petit and the others. He is controlled by Fuel.exe in the 3rd game. *Fuel.exe A ghostly robot, Fuel.exe is a new antagonist. He himself hates both Vometronz and Petit and wishes to destroy Kudzu, rather than rule it. He uses a mysterious power. *Piro Piro is the supreme overlord of the Vamperors, but Vometronz is his overlord. He is Vometronz's second-in-command and hates Petit with a passion. *Vamperior A dissident Vamperor, he betrays his own team and joined Fuel.exe's cause. *Shellton A gigantic member of the Morton race, he also betrays Vometronz to join Fuel.exe. He is Ballistic's arch-enemy. Enemies Enemies from "Adventure" besides Snails and Tikis don't reappear. *Snails (Mortons) *Slugs (Mortys) *Fire-Breathing Snails (Mortals) *Tikis *Crabs (Crustays) *Bats (Vamperors) *Snail Fish (Swimorts) *Muhas *Rocket Tikis *Fat Snails (Chunktons) *Muha Kids *Bats with Balloons (Bloonperors) *White Crabs (Snoways) *Snow Rabbits (Tunnies) *Robed Ghosts (Muhasepts) *Fuellies *Muhuellies *Burgers (Burgoons) Reception Most Petit games get a rating of 5 stars, however Petit Figher recieved mixed reviews due to difficulty. Petit's Adventure Recoded and Petit's Adventure 2 have both been given a 6.5/10 rating by Skyward creator, Goomylord, but Petit's Adventure 3 got a better rating, 9/10. He praises the Wall Jump mechanic, but criticizes that the games are impossible without it. He notes that some levels are pathetically easy, due to enemy placement, while others are extremely frustrating. He hates most of the boss fights, which he finds horrible and boring, however he enjoyed the Petit's Adventure 3 Prologue Morton fight. Overall, he likes the games, save for the bosses, difficulty, and enemy placement. He thinks Petit's Adventure 3 Stage 1 is better than the first two games. Trivia *Petit's modern graphic is styled after a graphic by Ewboof666. *Petit Lost Again modified Petit's jacket to look more like artwork, and to get a different look on his face. *Petit Shore would modify that design so that Petit could get a new walking animation. *4 characters were cut, due to being unimportant and Rich3001k didn't like their designs. *Ballistic's face was originally the old lady's face in Rich3001k's game Elders React to Sploder. * Hayd references Toad and Bomberman, while Hayderboard references Item 2 from Mega Man 2. * Fuel.exe references the hidden message in Sonic CD. * Almightygoomy has been confused about some Petit characters, and only recently was he corrected. He thought that Jewel was Izzy, and that Sally was a cut character. * In Petit Lost Again, Petit fights 2 iguanas along with a Tigzon Revolution Baddie. However, it has been realized that the baddie is from Shantae. Also, in the remake, Petit simply stomps on them to defeat them. * Before Petit Lost Again, Rich3001k made lots of new enemies. However, most of them went unused, and would later be used in later games. Some were completely cut. * In Level 3 of Petit 3 Stage 2, a secret exit can be achieved. The same goes for Level 4 of Petit 3 Stage 3. * X Yolo was originally going to be able to swim, but Rich3001k found it hard to make his swimming graphic. He has reasons, Goomy!! * The reason Kipo is immune to poison is that in Level 5 of Petit 3 Stage 3, they would both be falling, and they would be hit by Muhuellies. So Rich3001k made Kipo unplayable in the level and established that he was immune to poison. In Petit Shore Stage 2, Kipo is immune to poison and can be playable. * Some player characters don't use Petit Physics. They are Izzy from Petit's Adventure 2 onwards, Kipo, and Xiph. * Despite being his enemies in Petit 3, Muhuellies help Petit in Petit Shore. * Shellton has grown bigger in B Ball because he took shellroids. He was originally going to attack, but Rich3001k forgot to add an attack for him. * Petit Fighter had to be edited several times because most fighters were overpowered. Rich3001k privated it. * Hayd is about the same height as Petit in the games, but is shorter in artwork. Category:Sploder games Category:Petit Category:Games